LUI ET MOI , c'était bien et il y a eu l'autre, on a pas besoin de toi
by pavarotti62
Summary: un triangle Klainien, Seburt, quand un plus un fait deux, pourquoi vouloir que un plus un fasse trois...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, me revoila pour une nouvelle fiction….. Ca fait longtemps….. Un petit triangle, klaine, Seburt….. JUST ENJOY

**PROLOGUE**

D'un côté il y a moi, jeune homme de 18 ans, des amis, une vie bien a moi, plutôt beau gosse, sur de moi, impétueux, fier, prétentieux et dragueur incorrigible pas fidèle du tout, avec une addiction, laquelle me direz-vous, et bien, lui, et nos nuits endiablés, secrètes, ignorées de tous

De l'autre côté, il y a lui, jeune homme de mon âge avec sa vie, ses amis, timide, fragile, discret, d'une douceur incomparable, et une vrai perfection dans un lit. Mon péché mignon, qui redevient un étranger une fois que le jour se lève, mais une véritable drogue quand la nuit tombe.

Tous cela était bien réglé, parfaitement huilé, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait cela dérangeant, les autres ne comprendrais pas, alors ca reste entre nous….Mais pour combien de temps encore, je sens un danger, une faille dans notre vie nocturne, qui me demanderez-vous ? Et bien l'autre….

L'autre c'est lui, jeune homme beau comme un dieu qui a jeter son dévolu sur lui, et contre qui je ne peux rien, il est présent à ses côtés, plus que de raisons, et je me demande si il sait pour lui et moi. Il est entré dans nos deux vies, et je ne serai dire pourquoi cela ne plait pas. Mais comment l'en empêcher quand personne ne sait ce que l'on est lui et moi…..

Il est peut-être temps de sortir de l'ombre…..mais ce n'est pas nous…..

_**Voilà pour le prologue….. UNE SUITE ? j'attends vos reviews et je la fait…Merci.**_


	2. LA RENCONTRE

« S'aimer n'importe où, célébrer le n'importe quand n'importe où, est le privilège des amants lucides….. »

Chapitre 1 : notre rencontre.

Je l'ai rencontré à la sortie du Scandals un soir, il était adossé à un arbre et semblait perdu, après l'avoir observé un moment, et après avoir vu à quel point il était plutôt beau gosse, le prédateur que je suis décida d'aller lui parler.

Bonsoir, tu sembles chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, ne cherche plus je suis là. Fis-je

Je ne cherche personne merci, enfin si juste un bar pour boire un verre tranquillement et sans me faire draguer à tout bout de champs. Dit-il

J'ai ce qu'il te faut. Viens suis moi. Fis-je en lui prenant la main

Attend, je ne te connais pas. Qui te dis que j'ai envie de te suivre, tu es peut être un pervers, ou un sérial killer me dit-il en lâchant ma main

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas un montre. Allez et tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive lui dis-je

C'est comme ça que notre histoire a commencé, à partir de ce jour on s'est vu régulièrement, mais que la nuit, lui étant étudiant à la Dalton Academy, moi l'ayant quitté un an plus tôt, j'avais fait de mes passe-temps d'étudiant mon métier, je faisais des casting pour devenir mannequin entre deux et une fois mon diplôme obtenu je suis devenu mannequin à temps plein.

Notre première fois fût différentes de toutes celle que j'ai connus.

Dis-moi, on se voit quasiment toutes les nuits, et on n'a jamais rien fait, tu me dis pourquoi ? demandais-je

Et bien à chaque fois c'est dans ma chambre, et si mon père apprend que tu escalades ma fenêtre on ne se verra plus, alors faire l'amour ici, n'y pense même pas me répondit-il.

Si je ne peux plus escalader je trouverais un autre moyen, rien que pour te voir rougir comme ça. Mais si tu m'avouais plutôt que tu ne l'as jamais fait… fis-je

Je, non, enfin, oui, enfin… bafouilla-t-il

Tu es trop mignon, je ne te forcerai pas… ne t'inquiète pas. Fis-je en rigolant.

Au petit matin je repartais comme tous les matins, puis j'ai reçu ce texto, jamais il ne me contactait en pleine journée. Un simple texto mais qui en disait long.

MESSAGE : ce soir c'est Samedi et c'est moi qui viens chez toi pour toute la nuit …..

J'avais hâte, je finissais mes photos, après une journée de dingue, j'avais besoin de décompresser, une bonne douche voilà ce qu'il me fallait, en arrivant devant mon appart, je le trouvais là assis devant ma porte.

Il y a longtemps que tu es là ? demandais-je en ouvrant la porte.

Une bonne heure, mais ça va, ça m'a permis de réfléchir à un tas de choses. Me répondit 'il

Et à quoi si je peux me permettre. Demandais-je.

Un tas de choses, bon on rentre me dit-il en se levant.

Ok, installe toi, je vais prendre une douche, tu peux me rejoindre si ça te tente….Je dis ça mais je dis rien. Fis-je en enlevant mon pull et mon T-Shirt.

Je filais sous la douche et je commençais à faire couler l'eau chaude, quand à ma grande surprise je le vis entrer dans la douche, il avait un corps parfait, sublime, fin, la peau pale, légèrement musclé, et tellement fragile devant moi… Je m'approchais doucement, moi qui étais plutôt habitué au coup d'un soir, rapide, sans un gramme de douceur, fréquentant régulièrement les backgrounds. Là il fallait que je sois tout le contraire, bon, il faut que me lance… mais contre toute attente c'est lui qui se lança…

Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre mais promet moi d'être doux…. me dit-il

Je t'en fais la promesse répondis-je en l'embrassant d'un baiser plus que sensuel….

La suite fut simplement magique, et sa première fois, fut aussi une première pour moi, pas sur le plan sexuel, j'avais déjà un bon nombre d'amants à mon actif, non c'était plutôt le coté tendre, douceur, et sa timidité rougissante qui m'avait troublé. Mais je reste celui qui domine, et je reste moi-même, et il le sait, alors, au petit matin il est reparti. Ca fait maintenant 6 mois que ça dure, on se voit au scandals, chez moi, chez lui, il a fait des progrès sur plan sexe et notre relation secrète nous convient très bien, non pas que cela nous dérangerait mais les autres ne comprendrais pas, je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de type qu'on voudrait pour petit ami, et sa vie au lycée risquerai d'être compliqué. Alors pour nos deux vies c'est plus simples, il avait muri à une vitesse folle, et avait pris de l'assurance, quand on ne pouvait pas se voir, il m'envoyait des texto, ou plutôt des sexto…. Notre relation était exclusif, entière, on avait aussi fait le choix d'une liberté réciproque, je continuais à me taper des mecs dans le background, une fois il m'a même surpris et il est resté là à me mater pendant que ce mec était en genou en train de s'occuper de mon érection… bref tout allait bien.

Et puis il y a eu cette nouvelle rentrée après les vacances de noël, il avait juste annulé un rendez-vous, juste prévu autre chose, rien d'alarmant, on avait choisi de rester libre, mais je ne sais pourquoi cette fois-là il avait été évasif, il me racontait ses coups d'un soir, là rien. Je décidais d'aller voir d'un peu plus près du côté du lycée. Et je le vois là, à la sortie, avec ses potes, rien d'anormal jusque-là, et puis je l'ai vu, brun, mignon, très mignon, trop mignon à mon gout, le genre de gars qui pourrait très bien finir dans mon pieu sauf là que là c'est celui de mon amant qu'il vise, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me dérange… Pourtant ce n'est pas moi…. Mais allez savoir, peut-être qu'il est tant que notre histoire voit le la lumière du jour… je le regardais évoluer avec ce mec, comme il est peut-être sexy, tellement plus sexy que quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, et voilà j'ai envie de lui, direction le scandals et les backgrounds, il faudrait vraiment qu'un jour j'arrête cette foutue vie de boulot et de baise…. Que je trouve quelque chose de stable…. Je rentre et là qui je trouve dans le sous-sol du bar, lui, et l'autre …. SUPER … ! Je reste là et je le mate, il s'occupera de moi après… allez savoir pourquoi ce soir-là, je ne suis pas resté mais je suis rentré chez moi, seul, pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre…..

_**VOILA ! Chapitre 2 dans une semaine…. A vos reviews…**_


	3. LES REGLES DU JEU

_**Il s'établit rapidement entre tous les amants des règles du jeu dont ils n'ont pas conscience mais qui ont force de loi et qu'il ne faut pas transgresser.**_

Chapitre 2 : règles du jeu…

Je suis là à l'attendre comme un mari jaloux pourtant je ne le suis pas. J'ai pris l'habitude de ses sorties d'un soir, alors pourquoi ce soir je me sens blasé, fatigué, lassé, et envie de voir autre chose que des coups d'un soir, et ce quelque chose je peux mettre un dessus… Kurt. Justement je crois que c'est lui qui vient de frapper à la porte, il exagère, il a cours demain et il est 1h30 du mat.

Et toi, ben alors ne t'es pas resté, ça te ressemble pas. Fit Kurt, un peu trop joyeux à mon gout….

Tu n'as pas cours demain, tu devrais être entrain de dormir, non ? fis-je

Ah Sébastian, allez, tu me fais quoi là, tu joues les sages maintenant. Frit Kurt en me planquant au mur

C'est ton playboy de ce soir qui te fait cet effet-là. Demandais-je en allant m'assoir.

Jaloux ? je croyais que c'était chacun pour soi, pas d'attaches, pas des règles. C'est toi qui m'as dit ça je te rappelle lâcha Kurt en s'asseyant sur moi.

Et bien ça a changé répondis-je

Tu veux qu'on officialise notre liaison, c'est vrai fit Kurt en se levant fou de joie.

Je n'en demande pas tant. Juste qu'on mette une ou deux règles.

Oh, je vois, monsieur est possessif. Fit Kurt

Non, bref, on fixe les règles. Et tache de ne pas les transgresser dis-je alors

N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui m'a rendu comme cela, moi j'étais un simple ado, étudiant timide et fragile, qui n'avais couché avec un mec.

Oui ben tu t'es rattrapé depuis. Répondis-je

L'élève dépasse le maitre, bon tes règles. Et après je te fixe les mienne. Fis Kurt

Monsieur à des exigences. Fis-je

Oh oui, fit Kurt en passant ses mains sous mon T-shirt.

Les règles d'abord et après je te montrerai que le maitre à encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre à son élève. dis-je en glissant mes mains dans son dos…

Ok, j'écoute. Répondis Kurt

Très bien, un seul mec par soir, et tu reviens vers moi à chaque fois, tu ne donnes jamais ton adresse, ni ton numéro de téléphone, et tu ne couches jamais deux fois avec le même gars.

Même si c'est super coup, répondit –il

Y a pas meilleur coup que moi et tu le sais. Fis – je

Gagné, j'accepte les règles du jeu, mais c'est à double sens. Idem pour toi. Fis Kurt

Ca va de soi, et toi tes règles maintenant.

OK, tu viens me voir au nationales, lors du concours et tu m'accompagnes au bal de fin d'année…fit Kurt

Je vais réfléchir… pourquoi ne pas me convaincre en me montrant ce corps parfait….

Et voilà encore une fois il avait gagné, j'avais craqué sous son charme, et ça avait encore fini au lit, il était reparti au matin avant l'aube pour se changer avant d'aller en cours, j'avais encore deux bonnes heures avant d'aller bosser, et je restais allongé, les mains derrière la tête à réfléchir à sa demande. Notre relation est en train d'évoluer. De là à avouer que je suis amoureux faut pas exagérer et de là à l'accompagne a ce foutu bal de fin d'année, non merci….. Bon allez à la douche et au boulot, on verra plus tard.

Du côté du lycée, Kurt arrivé avec une petite mine, ces soirées endiablées le fatigue et il faut avouer que sa vie était plutôt mouvementée. Il s'asseye dans la salle du Glee Club, ses amis arrivèrent et lui dirent bonjour, des deux amants Kurt était certainement le plus romantique et il savait dès leur première rencontre qu'il était fou amoureux de Sébastian, ce n'est pas les amants de passages qui le feront changer, il savait que Sébastian n'était pas amoureux, mais leur relation avait quelque chose de spéciale et ça lui suffisait. C'est là que le jeune homme d'hier soir fit son entrée au côté de Mr Schuester.

Bonjour, asseyez-vous, je vous présente Blaine Anderson, il est nouveau au lycée et il va auditionner au Glee Club fit Mr Schuester, va t'assoir au fond au côté de Kurt, tu verras c'est un très bon chanteur, en fait tous le sont avec chacun son timbre de voix, prépare une chanson et tu passeras demain.

Très bien Monsieur acquiesça Blaine

Blaine s'asseye au côté de Kurt.

Salut, tu es bien rentré hier soir. Demanda Blaine

Oui, mais parle pas de ca ici. Personne n'est au courant de ma vie en dehors du lycée.

Oh, ok, on peut se voir après le lycée demanda Blaine

Schutt j'écoute le cours répondit Kurt.

Blaine se tut et attendit la fin du cours. Puis alla trouver Kurt à son casier.

Alors on peut se voir ce soir après le lycée demanda Blaine.

Ecoute c'était sympa hier soir, mais c'est fini fit Kurt en prenant son blouson.

Attend tu veux dire que toi et moi on ne sort pas ensemble ? demanda Blaine

Parce que tu pensais que c'était le cas, désolé, je ne veux pas être méchant, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Blaine déclara Kurt

Alors j'étais juste un coup, c'est ça. Fit Blaine

Oui. Fit Kurt

Mais je suis amoureux de toi, j'ai craqué des que je t'ai vu. J'ai cru que ….. fit Blaine

Navré que tu te sois fait des idées fit Kurt en quittant le lycée laissant Blaine sur le carreau.

La semaine passa vite et Kurt avait passé beaucoup de temps à répéter pour le concours, Blaine chantait avec lui en solo, Kurt était très professionnel donc il avait sur faire l'impasse sur sa mésentente entre lui et Blaine. Le soir arriva aussi vite que cette journée avait passé, ils avaient gagné le concours, Sébastian été venu, puis avait quitté les lieux incognito, seul Kurt l'avait vu, ravi de sa présence … reste le bal mais ça ce n'était pas gagné…..

_**Chapitre 2 fini …. A vos reviews**_


	4. RACHEL MAINTENANT TU SAIS

_**Les amants ne font pas de promesse, Rien que cette ivresse, Le plaisir de quelques moments partagés où nos deux corps se sont enlacés puis séparés sans aucun regret.**_

Chapitre 3 : Sa meilleure amie.

Ce soir Kurt m'avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas, sa meilleure amie étant un peu dépressive et avait besoin de lui pour lui remonter le morale, j'avais donc planifié ma soirée au Scandals seul, enfin je ne suis jamais vraiment seul mais bon ca il le sait.

Du côté de chez Kurt les choses étaient plus calmes.

Rachel, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, ça fait quoi ? 5 ans qu'on se connait, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi molle. Demandais-je

Oh my god, Kurt, fit Rachel en s'étalant sur mon lit, ma vie est d'un ennui mortel. Fit Rachel

Oh oui, tu entres à la Nayda, tu es la meilleure chanteuse du Glee Club après moi. Tu as mon frère comme petit ami, tu as le meilleur ami du monde Moi lui dis-je

Je ne suis plus avec Finn, on a rompu, il m'a encore trompé avec Quinn, il m'a dit que j'étais trop sage fit Rachel en posant sa tête sur mes genoux.

Je l'ignorais, il ne m'a rien dit. Fis-je en caressant les cheveux de Rachel.

Parfois j'aimerai être comme toi soupira Rachel

Explique-toi please, fis-je

Ben oui quoi, tu es mignon, tu sais ce que tu veux, tu as des tas de garçons qui te voudrait comme petit ami et tu ne t'encombre pas avec ça, tu vis ta vie au jour le jour sans jamais te plaindre, tu sors, tu as des tas de passions, ta vie est riche en mouvement, moi Nada, rien, silence radio, sortie du lycée, je me morfonds dans ma chambre ou dans la tienne. Je déprime… Fit Rachel en soupirant.

OK, habille-toi, je sais ce qu'il te faut. Dis-je en me levant.

Quoi mais tu es fou il est 23 h, demain on a cours. Fit Rachel

Je le fais tous les soirs, et crois-moi ça ne m'empêche pas de bosser, allez en route Melle Berry, je t'emmène dans mes nuits secrètes….. fis-je en l'attirant dans ma voiture…

J'arrivais au Scandals et Rachel me regardait, surprise de cet endroit ou visiblement elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

Est-ce que c'est un bar …fit Rachel avant que je ne lui coupe la parole.

GAY ! oui, mais il y a aussi des lesbiennes, et des hétéros. Et quelques amis…. Lui dis-je en regardant sa réaction.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de cela Kurt Hummel fit Rachel

Parce que personne ne l'est. Viens on entre lui dis je

Oh my god je vais mourir…fit Rachel.

Je rentrais dans la boite avec Rachel et me dirigeais au bar.

Eh mais c'est mon ange, bonsoir Kurt fit Beckie

Salut Beckie, je te présente Rachel fis-je

Kurtie, ben tu es venu, Seb m'a dit que tu ne viendrais pas fis Emmett.

Ok, alors Rachel laisse-moi te présenter ma deuxième vie, Emmett, Ted, Michael, et Beckie, les amis je vous présente Rachel ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, dis-moi Emmett je sais que tu es très Gay, mais Rachel à ce que l'on appelle un gros coup de blues, tu sais le genre je suis inutile, j'ai rien d'intéressant dans ma vie….

Kurt ! arrête fit Rachel

Pas de souci, je vois, allez mademoiselle en piste, on va te faire oublier tes soucis. Oh attention Seb en vue, la soirée risque d'être chaude….

Emmett va danser, fis-je….

Je regardais Rachel complètement effrayée partir avec Emmett, je souriais à l'idée de la voir s'amuser. Sébastian arriva vers moi le sourire prédateur.

Tu es venu quand même mon ange ? fit Sébastian en m'embrassant d'un baiser plus que sensuel.

Oui, tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien contre ton attirance. Fis-je en répondant à son baiser.

Kurt ! mais qu'est-ce que ….fit Rachel qui était arrivé derrière moi sans prévenir.

Oups, Rachel…. Humm humm ! Sébastian laisse-moi te présenter Rachel fis je en baissant la tête.

Rachel, la meilleure amie dépressive…. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Sébastian, son …

Amant… exclusif pour la nuit… répondis-je

Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de cette relation. Demanda Rachel.

Parce que personne ne sait, c'est notre histoire, on a décidé de la vivre comme ça, chacun est libre de ses actes, de son corps, mais on revient toujours vers l'autre… Bon on boit un verre…fis-je pour changer de sujet… et pour laisser le temps à Rachel de s'habituer à ma deuxième vie, celle que ne connais pas.

C'est moi qui paie, Beckie met une tournée et toi vient danser… fit Seb en attrapant Kurt par la taille et en l'embrassant sous le regard surpris de Rachel.

La nuit fut torride, Rachel avait bu un peu, bon un peu beaucoup mais le clou de la soirée fut quand elle entra dans les backround sans savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Et Emmett, il y a quoi là ? fit Rachel

Oh non non , Rachel ,non, c'est le background… trop tard fit Emmett.

Oh mon dieu, mais, c'est…. Je le crois pas, non ce n'est pas vrai, Kurt ? oh mon dieu, j'ai rien vu…. Fit Rachel en quittant le background.

Oups Rachel nous as captés. Fis-je

M'en tape, continue, c'est trop bon.. fit Seb en me poussant vers le bas de son ventre….

Gourmand….fis-je

Une heure plus tard je ramenais Rachel chez elle, elle avait un mal de crane et elle chantait toute seule dans la voiture.

Rachel s' il te plait tais-toi, fis je

Kurt tu es un cachotier, comment tu fais pour faire ça dans un couloir…c'est un autre Kurt que j'ai vu ce soir… et j'ai adoré, et Emmett est une mec génial, Beckie est une vrai mère avec eux, et Seb, wouah , Seb est juste trop canon, et visiblement c'est un super coup, vu la taille de son sexe…. fit Rachel

Et bien vas-y lâche toi, je t'en prie…. On est arrivé va te coucher, on se voit demain répondis je en l'aidant à descendre de la voiture

Ok fais de beau rêve, don juan…. Fit Rachel en sortant de la voiture

La nuit fut courte mais parfaite, Rachel savait, et je crois que j'avais besoin que quelqu'un d'autre sache, ça m'a fait du bien, comme un poids en moins car quelque part mon secret, notre secret me pèse parfois… J'arrivais au lycée et croisa Rachel, visiblement elle n'a pas la même tête que moi, c'est un peu plus dure pour elle.

Et Rachel … fis-je

Oh Kurt ! ne crie pas, j'ai mal au crane, il s'est passé quoi au juste hier, je n'ai pas tout compris. Fit Rachel

De quoi tu te rappelles ?

De pas grand choses, mis à part toi, dans le sous-sol avec ce type, Seb, oh mon dieu, Kurt tu l'as vraiment fait…. Fit Rachel

Garde ça pour toi, ok, personne ne sait rien c'est un accord entre lui et moi, on a choisi de s'aimer de cette façon. Je sais madame la romantique ce n'est pas sain, mais je suis heureux comme ça. Répondis-je

En tout cas je me suis éclatée et ça m'a fait du bien…. Dis-moi juste une chose, tu te tapes vraiment d'autres gars et lui aussi, et ça ne vous gêne pas demanda Rachel

Oui, c'est un jeu entre nous, pas deux fois le même gars, pas de numéro de téléphone mais on revient toujours l'un vers l'autre. D'ailleurs je me suis fait Blaine dans les Background avouais-je à Rachel

Blaine, celui du Glee Club le nouveau…. Et bien Mr Hummel, tu m'en caches des choses….. déclara Rachel

Et oui, je suis comme ça, allez on va en cours…. Répondis-je

Le Glee Club répéta pendant une heure, Blaine continuait avec ses insinuations, il devenait vraiment collant, visiblement il n'a pas décider de lâcher l'affaire, on parla du bal, et ce dernier ne trouva pas mieux que de m'inviter, Rachel me regarda et compris que le dilemme était pas facile à gérer. Et vient alors à mon secours…

Ça aurait été avec joie, j'en suis sûr, mais il vient avec moi. Déclara Rachel

Merci lui murmurais-je à l'oreille….

Blaine parti déçu mais bon il devait s'y attendre.

Au fait tu y vas avec Seb.. au bal, me fit Rachel.

Non, il ne veut pas venir…. Il a peur qu'on découvre notre liaison.

Oh ! et bien on y va à deux, Finn y va avec Quinn, même si je sais que tu voudrais bien y aller avec lui….. termina Rachel

Et elle avait raison, je mourrais d'envie qu'il vienne… Il faut que je lui en reparle….

CHAPITRE 3 FINI ! a vos réviews et merci pour les autres réviews…..


	5. CA PETIT CON VA ME RENDRE FOU

_**Les amants ne savent pas à quel moments ils deviennent maris, et les maris ne savent pas quand ils deviennent amants, le seul à savoir est celui qui se trouve entre les deux mais comment choisir le bon côté…. Amants ou mari…**_

Chapitre 4 : Blaine

Depuis quand lui et moi ça a commencé, bien tout simplement quand Sébastian n'a montré aucun signe d'engagement, je savais qu'il était comme ça dès le départ, mais là j'aurais voulu qu'il s'engage un peu plus, mais lui préfère son univers, alors un soir au cours d'une soirée, un mec s'était approché un peu trop près, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir dérangé, alors j'ai mis un frein, j'ai stoppé notre histoire, j'ai décidé de ne plus accorder ma seule et unique présence. De reprendre une vie normale. Les cours, les amis, et remettre les choses au clair, plus de sorties tard la nuit, plus de mecs de passage, en fait je me mens à moi-même, je suis accroc à Seb, mais je veux plus et lui non. Donc parfois il est temps de faire un choix, quelque chose de constructif. Alors voilà comment Blaine est arrivé dans ma vie, non pas qu'il y soit pas entré ou plutôt c'est moi qui y suis entré, sans vouloir faire de métaphore, mais cette fois plus proche de moi, on a commencé par flirter, ça me changeais, plus de plan cul facile, avec Blaine c'était différent, je vivais notre relation au jour le jour, mes sentiments pour lui n'étais pas aussi fort que ceux pour Seb, mais je faisais des efforts, et Blaine était un amour avec moi, les amis savaient que nous étions ensemble, on sortait, ciné , café , jeux vidéo entre potes bref une vie de lycéens comme les autres.

Ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de Rachel, et bien sûr en tant que meilleur ami, je me devais de rendre cette soirée inoubliable, j'avais réservé la salle du Babylone, un café cabaret, et tout le Glee Club était là, j'avais fait moi-même la playlist des chansons, Barbra Streisand, Mickael Jackson, Rachel était aux anges,

Merci Kurt cette soirée est juste parfaite, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi fit Rachel

J'avoue, je suis le seul et unique. Des gars comme moi on ne les trouve pas au coin de la rue, et puis surtout rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Bon anniversaire Rachel. Fit je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Et c'est mon petit ami Melle Berry fit Blaine

Ah tu es là, je ne te voyais plus. Fis-je

Oui, je discuter avec le fils du proprio, il est plutôt mignon d'ailleurs. Fit Blaine

Oh et où est ce beau jeune homme…histoire que je juge par moi-même. Fis-je

Il est parti, allons danser. Fit Blaine en m'entrainant sur la piste de danse sous le regard amusé de Rachel.

Dehors un jeune homme assisté à la scène avec une pointe de jalousie dans le regard, il avait entendu par son père que le Babylone avait été réservé par une bande d'étudiant et ce dernier l'avait envoyé en reconnaissance histoire de voir que tout se passait bien, il n'aimait pas beaucoup le Babylone, il trouvait cet endroit trop sage. Loin de l'ambiance du Scandals.

A peine arrivé il poussa la porte du bar et reconnu sur les photos que Kurt avait étalé partout, le visage de Rachel la meilleure amie de Kurt, comment c'était possible, pas de nouvelle depuis des semaines et voilà qu'il le retrouve dans la boite de son père. Sébastian approcha du bar et commanda un whisky, c'est là qu'il vit approchait Blaine.

Bonsoir, je voudrais un coca fit Blaine

Oh, un mec sage, ça existe encore de nos jours ? demanda Seb en regardant Blaine de la tête au pied,

Je vous demande pardon ? fit alors Blaine surpris.

Oh, je m'excuse, je ne me suis présenté, Sébastian, le fils du proprio, on m'a envoyé en reconnaissance, mais visiblement il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Fit Seb

Oui effectivement, enchanté, je m'appelle Blaine et je suis le petit ami de l'organisateur de cette magnifique soirée… termina Blaine

Kurt, vous êtes le petit ami de Kurt Hummel. ? demanda Seb.

Oui, vous le connaissait ? demanda Blaine

Un peu, une vieille connaissance. Je vais y aller, et n'oubliez pas de ranger à la fin de la soirée fit Seb en quittant le Babylone.

Merci pas de souci. Fit Blaine.

Seb se retourna face à la vitre et regarda Kurt et Blaine danser. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les danses collées serrées que lui et Kurt faisait, rien de sensuel, rien de langoureux, de sexy. Ca le dégoutait presque. Et c'est là qu'au moment de partir il vit le regard de Kurt se tourner vers lui, il ne l'avait remarqué avant mais il avait un regard magnifique. Il aurait voulu rentrer, le prendre dans ses bras, l'attiré devant lui et le serrer très fort,

Merde ce petit con me fait perdre mes moyens. Pensa alors Seb

Bonsoir Sébastian. Fit alors une voix derrière lui.

Kurt ? tiens, tu n'es pas avec Monsieur sagesse. Fit Seb

Jaloux ? demanda Kurt

Tu as brisé une de nos règles. Ne pas sortir deux fois avec le même mec.

Parce que nos règles sont encore d'actualité, demanda Kurt.

Et voilà que le jeu de séduction recommençait entre eux, Kurt le savait, Seb était son oxygène. Il était chez lui dans ce regard, dans ces mots qui blessent et qui font pourtant tant de bien, qui lui montre que quelque part il manque à Seb, celui-ci ne l'avouerai jamais, trop fier, trop sûr de lui, mais Kurt le savait et ça lui suffisait.

Vient laisse tomber ces gamins, je te ramène au loft. Fit Seb

Non, je ne peux pas faire ça à Rachel. Mais je te rejoins après. laisse la clef sur le proche.

Et Mr Sagesse ? Tu en fais quoi. ? rigola Seb.

Il rentrera chez lui, je lui dirais que je reste pour nettoyer. Allez file. A tout à l'heure.

Sébastian rentra chez lui, et attendit que Kurt revienne. La soirée finie vers 3 h du matin. Comme prévu, Finn et Rachel ramenèrent Blaine chez lui, et Kurt fit mine de ranger la salle, puis parti rejoindre Seb, quand Kurt ouvra la porte du loft, il fut happer par deux bras sexy, et puissant qui le serrèrent avec vigueur…

Je t'attendais, fit Seb en embrassant Kurt

Je t'ai manqué ? demanda Kurt

Non, ton joli petit cul m'a manqué…. Fit Seb en dirigeant Kurt vers le lit…

Kurt se contenta de cette réponse et fit l'amour avec Seb d'une passion infinie, un besoin mutuel, comme quelque chose de vital….. Peu importe Blaine seul Seb comptait….Seul ombre au tableau Kurt avait demandé à Blaine de l'accompagnait au bal… et si Seb disait oui finalement…

_**Chapitre 4 fini , la suite très bientôt , Merci pour vos réviews sur les anciens chapitres, bonne lecture et à vos réviews **_


End file.
